


BROKEN☆HEART☆THEFT

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Writing, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Finger guns, Heartbreak, M/M, POV Alternating, Rejection, also trying to write longer fics, and improve my writing in general ?, but im trying ok, like the smut in this fic is shit, sorry u guys im just trying to find a good style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: ❝I've been burning for you baby since the minute I left.❞'paul' by big thief





	1. memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh the last time I saw Paul_  
>  I was horrible and almost let him in. __

>   _ **SEPTEMBER 06 2036**_

Gavin laid on his bed, breath heaving an face flushed and red. He could feel his muscles buzz with adrenaline as his wide blue eyes traced the various seams of cracks and dents along the ceiling and walls of his bedroom, cream white ceiling surrounded by relaxing duck egg green-blue faint walls. His brain couldn't help but replay all those moments he'd spent with Connor only to have it all lead to, well, this. 

He spent so much going by his workplace, talking with him, getting to know him and before he knew it he had developed feeling for the other, blooming in his chest wildly as he tried to not think of what it exactly entailed. Whenever he looked to his wrist he would never forget those two words. Connor Anderson. Gavin let out a groan, remembering how horribly he behaved towards Connor, how he almost let the other in and behind his tall walls. How he wanted to, he yearned to let him in. 

But he hit a wall, stopping. When he saw Connor at his usual coffee shop, his mouth dried up and he swore he tasted and felt sand grind and scratch against his teeth, anxiety peaking as he avoided confrontation before leaving with his cup of coffee, pushing past the other with a hefty nudge to the shoulder and the chime of the shop door opening and closing. He left him standing there, all alone with those heart broken warm eyes staring and grazing his back with disbelief towards his behaviour. 

Gavin couldn't believe it as he closed his eyes and put his hands over his eyes, hot tears slowly slipping free and down his face, painting his neck and pillows.

_'What a fucking idiot.'_

Taking a deep breath he roughly wiped his face clean and dry, sighing as he swallowed the big lump of paranoia in his throat. He should stop overthinking and just take a minute to breathe. Gavin flinched as his phone rang, he looked at the caller id, _Con._ He looked down at the name and let it go to voicemail, he pressed on the new notification and listened to the message.

_"Hey Gavin.. I know that you probably don't want to_

_see me anymore but can't at least just tell me why?_

_I deserve to know..don't I? I mean, I just- *sigh*_

_Anyway, I guess maybe just text me or something_

_please don't keep leaving me with false hope._

_I just need to know if I can move on._

_Uhm..okay I'll just- I'll just hang up now so uh,_

_Bye Gav."_

There was a sharp beep before the message cut off and Gavin frowned, teeth clenching as he looked to the phone in his had, looking at the picture he'd set of Connor for his number book, the man was smiling happily with a massive dog, a saint bernard. 

Maybe he'd take the other up on that offer.

_> Meet me by Stan's coffee shop at 9pm_

He shoved his phone into his pocket before leaving the apartment, door slamming before the room filled with silence once more.

_NEW MESSAGE !_

_ >> Okay._


	2. circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then he showed me what was love.

Connor jumped inside the car, looking at Gavin as he shut the car door softly and began buckling himself in; the atmosphere was tense and quiet, it felt hard to breathe and even harder to meet each other's eyes fully. He stepped on the gas and sped off towards the abandoned train yard nearby, radio being turned on and unhinging the tension softly as some shitty old 2000's song came on about love. As ironic as that might've seemed at the time, it did fit their small journey as they slipped from road to road and path to path before slinking to their destination smoothly.

The car jaggedly stopped and the music escalated before Gavin turned the engine off and unbuckled himself harshly, getting out quickly and slamming the door shut before walking off, probably assuming that Connor would follow; and he did. The brunette hesitantly got out of the car and followed Gavin to the train station which was overgrown and surrounded by greenery, not a train cart in sight. The building was crumbling and littered with graffiti everywhere, a bright pink upside-down triangle seemed to stand out with a fist coming out of it, another symbol which stood out was a cyber blue hexagon with lines sprouting off each corner. 

"Fucking kids."

Connor turned his attention to Gavin who just carried on as if he'd said nothing. His hands gently ran over the painted bricks before he stopped and went around the corner, through a door and into the building, the atmosphere was possibly more tense than in the car and not there was no radio to help him out. Gavin sat on one of the metal benches, caked with dust and leaves, he patted a space next to him. Connor simply sat down next to him, keeping his limbs to himself unlike Gavin, who was eagerly opening his legs and stretching his arms where ever he pleased. He heard a few clinks of glass before looking to Gavin, who held two blue bottles in his hands before tossing one to Connor before tilting his head back and chugging his own drink as if his life depended on it.

"I don't think we should be doing this, Gavi-"

Gavin tossed a glare over to Connor before dragging the bottle away form his own lips, rubbing his nose with his index finger's knuckle gingerly before nudging Connor with his left knee. Connor got the message and opened up his own bottle, cautiously swinging back half of the bottle as he felt warmth spread through himself, he relaxed slightly, shoulder limply falling and sitting with a more hunched posture as Gavin's hand came up to his chin and guided him blindly to the other: their foreheads bumped together as their breaths intermingled.

"Connor.."

His eyes slowly drooped shut before he felt Gavin's lips on his; the rough stubble scratching his cheeks and chin. A rough hand pulled him closed by the back of the neck and he opened his mouth, mind too riddled with alcohol to think clearly as a heavy wave of tiredness washed over him like an ocean wave caressing the beach-side. Their teeth clicked and chattered against each other before they found their tongues and interlaced them, appendages sliding and clashing against each other as if neither party could wrap their brains around the fact that this was  _real_ and happening  _right now_. 

It felt like hours since they last talked, when in reality it was months that they've seen each other after the break-up.

Connor slide back and against the rest of the remaining bench until his back pressed against thick and cold metal, eyes never once opening and mouth never leaving Gavin's as he burned the sensations into his brain for a lifetime to come. Gavin was the first to pull away, drinking in the sight below him, although drunk and painfully stupid in (unrequited) love, he began to move off of Connor and sit up.

"What's wrong?"

Gavin looked to those big hooded eyes, so much confusion and love and lust in them, swirling all around and mixing into different shades of browns and yellows and reds so vivid it'd put a photograph to shame. He felt so much guilt and so much shame in that moments, a giant avalanche of feelings cascading onto him in one simply second as he staggered to his feet; only to have Connor drag him back down and onto the  bench. 

They kissed again, but it was unclear who started it. 

The kiss was so passionate and fierce, so cold yet near. It felt like home and nostalgia and all the things they've been missing for so long. Like history, present and future all in one frustrated outlet as teeth and tongues fought a war unlike any other  before their kind. Neither could tell where they started and the other began, so interlinked and connected it was impossible to tell themselves apart whilst their lips were  stuck on one another's.

They stayed like that, so close and dear, late into the day.

Both regretting it all at the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks at date first drafted: sept 6  
> looks at date now: oct 22   
> :')   
> also yes i did listen to pete yorn's 'ever fallen in love' whilst writing this.   
> i do love me some shrek 2 ost

**Author's Note:**

> first story that i have planned OKAY ish smut in  
> i want death  
> song: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fbA_agbrOg)


End file.
